


Jealous Tiger, (not so) Amused Phantom

by Ririnto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririnto/pseuds/Ririnto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami ask Kuroko of why he goes to that stupid Ahomine for learning how to shoot. A jealous Tiger is not pleasant at all; the Phantom learnt it the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Tiger, (not so) Amused Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory belong to the one and only Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**_Let’s Enjoy ^_^_ **

* * *

  **Jealous Tiger, (not so) Amused Phantom**

* * *

 

 It’s been a long time since last time Kagami-kun called my name. He even try his best to ignore me whenever he got chance to do so. And that’s a lot, considering how naturally quiet I am. Despite how close we sit in class, or how we always practice together, we are not talking with each other outside the necessary one when our teacher made us do so in very rare occurrence or when Kantoku pinch in.

Isn’t the world ignoring me as natural occurrence is not enough? Should my partner ignoring me also? It’s just hurt.

It’s not like I haven’t tried to reach out to him, but he always successfully blocked or dodge my outreach arm. He closed the door and builds a wall between us. I wish I’m brusque enough to shatter the wall, or brave enough to pick the locked door. But I’m afraid, afraid that what little we have left will all disappear if I made a wrong move.

Lonesome is like a plague. It eats you alive. Slowly but surely it’s devouring your entire being. I have enough of this loneliness in me. It drifted me more to the darkness, to the shadows, to the nothingness.

Once upon a time, I just accept the loneliness within me as something normal. But then, I met five light that introduce me to friendship. And shatter my world when they took it from me. Loneliness doesn’t feel this hurt when you know lonesome is your only option. But after you taste the honey, lemon will felt more unbearable.

It’s just hurt. But then, once again, I found a light. A warm light that envelope me with burning love and care. So I bet once more, that this light will forever keep me out of the darkness lurking inside me. But… do I… make the wrong choice?

 

* * *

 

Something is bothering Kagami-kun. Kuroko can tell from his play during their practice. It was much more wild, fierce, and brutal than usual. Does Kagami-kun have other problem? Or am I the problem? Isn’t it enough for him to ignore me? Should he change as well?

Kuroko’s heart hurt so much that his face should have been twisted since Kantoku frown when she looks at his direction. The light blue haired teen could only wait with patience while the brown haired girl walked to the bench where he rested.

“Ne, Kuroko-kun, what’s wrong with Kagami-kun?” ask the coach of Seirin Basketball team.

“I don’t know, Kantoku.” Reply the passing specialist with monotones tone. _‘I wish I know…’_

The older girl scrutinizing her kohai intently, causing the pale boy to fidgeting uncomfortably under her gaze. “Okay, wrong question. What’s wrong with the two of you?!”

Kuroko visibly flinched at the question. He looks at everywhere except those two brown orbs that piercing his very soul.

Riko inwardly sighs at his boys’ stunt. “You think I won’t notice?” she asks with tender voice.

“……”

“The team are worried, Kuroko-kun. You better sort things up soon.”

“……”

“If you don’t do it soon… I might quadruple your menu you know~” said the brunette girl in sickeningly sweet tone.

The light blue haired teen finally giving up his clamp up act. “… Kantoku… will you… lend me a hand?” ask the light haired boy timidly.

Riko give him a warm smile before reply, “and here I thought you’ll never ask…” said the older girl with gentle voice.

 

* * *

 

Today’s practices are hell, literally. Somehow the devil coach girl got really pissed off and slaughter the whole team, especially the one idiot redhead. It’s true that Kagami make more mistake than the other, even by his idiotic standard, his stupid act today could be said as the worst. He storming by himself, being grumpy and muttering unclear things in English, not listening to the Sempai-tachi, and the worst, he is completely out of sync with his supposed to be shadow.

The devil coach and the clutch mode captain bestow upon him a decree at the end of practice today.

“Go and run 50 laps around the school to put more sense in that idiotic brain of yours, Bakagami!!!”

So it was no surprise that the gym is empty when the Seirin ace back from his laps. He simply shrugs it off and went to the locker room to change, it’s getting late and Kagami is starving, so the redhead decides to take a shower later in his place.

“Kagami-kun.”

“Gyah!!!” the sudden call from a familiar voice startled him. “Teme..!! Stop scaring the hell out of me!” yell the redhead hotly, he was so sure that he is the only one in the locker room just then.

“I’ve been here since before you came in, Kagami-kun.” state Kuroko as usual.

“Tch, and here I thought that I already got used to it.”

“That’s because you’ve been avoiding me lately, Kagami-kun.” said Kuroko bluntly, catching the taller redhead off guard.

Kagami’s eyes twitch at the smaller boy accusation. “……What the hell do you mean, Kuroko?” growl the redhead in low tone, trying to play innocence, only to failed miserably, he just have the wrong opponent.

“Stop pretending to be oblivious, Kagami-kun. You’ve been ignoring me for two weeks and three days now.” Said Kuroko calmly, but his deadpanned façade slightly crumbled and show tiny bit of turmoil inside his heart: pain.

It just for a miniscule of second, but Kagami saw it, and he doesn’t like it at all. “…You sure that’s not just your imagination?” ask the power jumper sheepishly. He know the problem is him, and doesn’t like the effect it had on the smaller boy, but he just not ready to face it yet.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure of that, Kagami-kun. May I ask why?”

“Nothing… maybe you just over thinking things, Kuroko.” Said Seirin ace hopefully, trying his best to avoid his judgment time.

The phantom inwardly sighs at his partner obvious lie. “Please stop pretending, Kagami-kun.” he said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

Meanwhile, the power jumper make a retreating move to the door, with poorly veiled intention which as clear as day to Kuroko’s eye.

“And stop trying to escape either. It is futile.” Said the bluenette deadpanned.

Kagami forgo his attempt to escape unnoticed and run to the door, only to find the damn door won’t budge.

“I’ve locked the door, Kagami-kun.” said Kuroko calmly.

“What?! Open the door, Kuroko.” Shout Kagami with clear annoyance.

“No.”

“Where is the key, god damn it.”

“I hide it.”

“Teme…! What do you want, huh?”

“I want you to answer my question, Kagami-kun. Why do you avoiding me these past two weeks and three days?”

The redhead cringes at the question. “……” Kagami went speechless. He can’t believe Kuroko even count the day.

“Kagami-kun…?” ask the smaller boy with apparent worry in his tone. Worry of what, he doesn’t know either.

The Seirin light avert his eyes from his shadow. He desperately looks at anywhere but the twin blue orbs that always mesmerize him, drown him inside and obtain the truth out of him just simply by stare.

Kuroko carefully took a step closer to his partner. He maintain his gaze to catch the crimson orbs that always make him believe that everything would be fine, that there will always be a warmth that would envelop him, keep him safe from loneliness. Gaze that he desperately longing to hold.

“Kagami-kun, please look at me.” Plead Kuroko almost inaudibly.

Kagami reluctantly forced himself to face Kuroko. He know he’ll lose the moment Kuroko’s blue orbs caught his crimson one, but he can’t never ignore Kuroko, not forever, especially not when he sound so hurt like this. And all that because of his fault, his idiocy.

The moment their eyes meet, Kagami felt imaginary knife just split open his heart. Kuroko’s face right now, is something he wish never saw. It full of so much pain that he almost sheds tears by only looking at him.

 “I…” Guilt wins over his reluctance. “You see, I…” he bit his lower lip and brace himself. “I… don’t like it.” Blurt the redhead as he shut his eyes.

Uncomfortable silence feels up the almost empty changing room. The silence is so thick to the point where Kagami could easily heard his raging heartbeat and Kuroko’s erratic one. He still stubbornly closed his eyes for what seems like forever, until he heard the sound of a single drop of water hit the floor. Fearing for the worst, Kagami snapped his eyes, only to witness a trail of tears on Kuroko’s pale cheek.

“You… hate me…?” whisper Kuroko in oddly even tone.

Kagami widen his eyes as he realizes the implication of his dumb words. “What, no! Of course not, I could never hate you.”

“Then… why…”

He slumped down to the floor, just in front of the locked door. “It’s not you I don’t like.” Kagami outwardly sigh before he avert his gaze and scratch the back of his head, reluctantly spilling out his feeling. “I don’t like it, when you rather go to that idiot bastard than go to me.”

“Eh?”

“When you… learn to shoot… Why… I mean… uh… do you…” splutter Kagami unclearly. “Ah god damn it!” yell the redhead after a few seconds of pause. “Do you really need to go to that stupid Ahomine?!” ask him at the end.

Kuroko effectively loss of words. His mouth gape, his eyes blank. In any other occasion, Kagami would surely snap his phone to preserve this ultimately rare moment where Kuroko lose his composure.

“I mean, there are other people that good at shooting, you know… You can always go to captain, or maybe that greenhead weirdo from Shootoku, he is the number one shooter right? I mean… well… anyone but him……”

All his worry fade away, just like usual, Kagami always able to put him at ease. When realization hit him, Kuroko can’t help but smile fondly at the redhead before him. The poor redhead doesn’t see him though, since Kagami still avoiding Kuroko’s gaze.

_‘He is… jealous? How cute…’_

“Stupid Taiga.” Mutter Kuroko fondly.

“Hei!”

Kagami’s protest got cut short by a pair of soft lips that touch his chapped one gently. A sweet and chaste kiss that he couldn’t get enough, but also feel too much at each time. His mind stops working for the few heartbeat when their lips meet for the first time in a couple of weeks. And just when Kagami about to holds the bluenette out of habit and instinct, Kuroko pulls away.

Kagami stare at his boyfriend dumbly, still not quite sure of what the other means with the kiss.

Kuroko look at his boyfriend fondly, soft smile grace his lips, tint pink adored his blushing cheek.

“Because, if I ask you to privately coach me, we won’t end up practicing my shoot, silly Taiga.” And the blue haired boy even blushing more feverishly after those words.

The sight of his adorable boyfriend blushing in front of him, his realization of Kuroko’s words means, their situation and position, and the sudden consciousness of how stupid he act finally dampen upon him. Kagami Taiga instantly blushing even more than his boyfriend, the differences of color between his face and hair suddenly disappeared.

Kuroko let out a little chuckle at the sight of his adorable boyfriend.

“Oii…” growl Kagami to conceal more embarrassment he felt currently.

Kuroko can’t hold his laughter anymore. He laughs softly and tries to cover his mouth in his poor attempt to conceal his laughter.

The sound of Kuroko’s laugh is Kagami’s favorite. He inwardly dance in happiness and smile fondly to the boy that he had hurt in his stupidity. Outwardly, he scowls even more and hid a feral smirk.

Kagami moved swiftly, just like a tiger pouching on his prey. He pinned down Kuroko to the floor and holds both of his hands up above his head by single hand.

“If you keep teasing me…… I won’t let you home tonight.” Whisper the redhead to the smaller boy beneath him huskily.

 

* * *

 

On the next day, at morning practice, Seirin basketball team inwardly smile and glad at the obviously complete different atmosphere around their first year duo which are nearly as silent as grave these past weeks. Now, they back like usual, if not more sickeningly sweet than before.

One girl scrutinizing the couple with her sharp analytical aye. She glad those two made up, she really is, but…

“Bakagami!!! I ask you to sort things out, not made him unable to practice properly! Triple the menu for you!!!”

 

* * *

**end of Jealous Tiger, (not so) Amused Phantom**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this...  
> Any comment, critique, and suggestion are very much welcomed. ^_^


End file.
